POWER RANGERS: Dino Thunder - White Cages for Yellow Birds
by TheTombedSpirit
Summary: Kira has been kidnapped by Mesogog, but Trent breaks her out and keeps her inside a cave on the Island, keeping her safe. As he visits her daily, he starts to feel the darkness in the Gem fade as his feelings for the Yellow Bird grow stronger and stronger. Will he finally be free from his curse and be with the girl he loves. Or will he remain on the dark side forever? Trent/Kira
1. Caged then Caved

**I'm back and with another story, I hope you like it, yes, another TrentxKira FanFic.**

* * *

 **White Cages for Yellow Birds.**

 **Chapter One: Caged then Caved.**

It was always dark at Mesogog's fortress, the only thing that woke Kira up was Elsa teasing her on how she looked so helpless in her cage. Yes, Kira was a _prisoner_ of Mesogog!

'How?' you ask? Well the White Ranger, Trent, who was still under the control of the Dino-Gem, had attacked the city, and of course, she and her friends came to stop him, or at least try!

It didn't go well. First he took out Dr. Oliver, then Conner, Ethan and then... her. She didn't stand a chance! He basically wiped the floor with her! Then he knocked her out, and now she was here, her morpher refused to remove itself from her wrist, but she can't contact her friends, because she was, God knows where! In the middle of the ocean, on an island, no-one even knows is real!

She had been here for... she didn't know how long, but it felt like three or four days, she was starving, stiff from sleeping on the floor, Mesogog to heartless to give her a bed. She had only been getting scraps from Trent, who would sometimes sneak into the cell room and give her some bread and water, sometimes even soup. Typical prison food.

She didn't know what to do. If she was being honest with herself, she was scared. What were they going to do with her? Kill her and take her power for themselves. Keep her here for ransom to get the other Rangers to hand over their Gems? She didn't know.

She didn't need to look up at the opening cage door to know it was Trent. He was her only visitor, besides Elsa. But he didn't taunt her, just gave food, and told her what her friends have been doing. He closed the door behind him, and walked over to a small table with two chairs and placed a bowl of soup on it. She was still weak from her ordeal, and lack of proper food.

She struggled to get up, and when she did, she limped her way over to the table, but her leg gave out and she would've fell face first on the table if Trent hadn't rushed over and caught her. She looked up from his chest to his face, that just had a small smile on it, then he helped her sit down on the chair. She tried to pick up the spoon, but her wrist hurt just as badly and she dropped it on the table.

She made to pick it up again, but Trent got to it first, causing her hand to fall on top of his. Embarrassed, she hurriedly pulled her hand away, which caused him to chuckle. He picked up the spoon and filled it with a bit of the soup, then began to help her eat.

After she was finished, he began to talk about how her were doing today. Conner had been glaring at him through all of their classes, which wasn't that much news. Ethan was really worried about her and had played multiple games to try and get his mind off of it. It didn't work. Haley had been unable to work properly at the Cyber-Cafe, clearly overcome with worry. He hadn't heard from Dr. Oliver, due to him still trapped in Ranger mode, but he suspected that he was just as worried for the girl he saw as his daughter. He saw all of them as his children.

After the report, he got up and made to leave, but not before purposely dropping a piece of paper with a heavy object tied to it. He left, but left her a reassuring smile. She crawled over to the object and saw it was a key. On the note it said 'Wait for nightfall. Meet me in the throne room'. He was helping her escape. When did that happen. She shook it off and waited for nightfall.

* * *

Night had finally come and Kira took her chance. She opened the door as silently as possible, and walked out into the hallway, towards the throne room. When she got there, she saw Trent waiting there as he said. When he heard the door open, he turned to look and had an almost relieved look on his face, and went over to her and looked at her for injury.

Then he went over to the console, holding her hand, pulling her along slightly, then pressed the button that operated the Invisi-Portals. He stepped through, pulling her along with her, right before Mesogog and his cronies entered the room.

* * *

 **Mesogog's Island Forests.**

Since the portal they went through wasn't strong enough to send her back to Reefside, it send them somewhere in the forests of the island. Hearing some Tyranno-Drones coming their way, Trent hurriedly pulled Kira towards a cave near by. He stood by the wall, pressing himself against it, holding Kira close to his chest.

He watched warily as the Tyranno-Drones passed by. When they were gone, he let out a long breath, before grabbing hold of Kira's hand again and going farther into the cave, halfway in, he lit a torch and kept on walking. After a while, they stopped at the very end of the cave, "They wont find you here." Trent mutters as he places the torch on the stone floor, as Kira stares at the ground, at nothing in particular.

Trent took off his jacket and was about to drape it around her when she flinched away, "It's okay! I'm not gonna hurt you! I just thought you might be cold." she wrapped her arms around herself and looked at him, confused.

"Why'd you help me?" he looked a bit taken aback by the question, but answered anyway, "I don't know, really. I...just...felt the need to get you out of there." she smiled a bit, and he smiled back. "You'll be safe here. I'll be back in the morning with some food. You think you'll be okay 'till then?" he asked, not wanting to leave her alone for some reason.

She nodded, and he offered her his jacket again, and this time, she took it and wrapped it around her shoulders. He made to exit, "See you in the morning, Ptera." he was swallowed by the darkness as he left, leaving the torch behind, but he was able to hear what Kira muttered next.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **I can already hear the reviews that say that this scene was inspired by Merlin BBC: Lady of the Lake. Well, your right! This _was_ inspired by Lady of the Lake! Seeya!**


	2. Memories and Food

**I'm back and with another story, I hope you like it, yes, another TrentxKira FanFic.**

* * *

 **White Cages for Yellow Birds.**

 **Chapter Two: Memories and Food.**

* * *

 **Mesogog's Island.**

Trent was walking towards the cave where Kira was, holding a large, fuzzy, dark green blanket, a bunch of food wrapped up in cloth, and a few candles. He figure that she might need a little light in there, and his jacket isn't exactly the warmest thing in the world.

He wondered around inside the cave until he saw the faint light of the torch he left there yesterday, and quickened his pace. As he approached the slightly dim flame, he saw Kira, on the floor, wrapped tightly in his jacket.

He almost smiled at how cute she looked asleep, but it was time to wake up. "Kira?" he whispered, but she didn't wake, "Kira?" he touched her shoulder and that startled her awake, backing away into the wall.

"It's okay! It's just me!" he said quickly, and her breathing slowed, "Look." he held out the cloth and unwrapped it, revealing two sausages, one drumstick, a bit of bread and a bottle of water.

She came closer and started eating, almost to quickly, as Trent planted the candles in the ground, and lite them with his lighter. Kira decided to at least talk to the guy, "It's good." "Got it straight from home." he said casually, like they were discussing the weather.

She smiled and he smiled back.

"How have you been holding up?" he asked her, she nodded, "Pretty good." "That's good." he stayed silent for a moment, before "I'm still wondering why you saved me. One minute, you were my jailer, the next, your my savoir." she told him, and he smiled slightly, "Trust me, I'm just as baffled with my actions as you are." she giggled, and he smile grew wider.

"How long have I been in that cage?" she asked, and his smile dropped. "Two weeks." her head shot up so fast, it would have flown. "Two weeks!?" he nodded, and she lent back against the stone wall.

That was when he noticed something around her neck. A gold and silver chain that had two birds on it, a golden one and a silver one. His eyes immediately widen. He knew that necklace anywhere! How could he forget it? He was the one that gave it to her, on her birthday!

* * *

 _Flashback._

 _The guys, Trent included, not evil, were at the Cyber-Cafe, celebrating Kira's birthday. Ethan was chasing Conner, who was hogging all the food, around the Cafe. Dr. Oliver was talking and laughing with Haley. Kira was sitting by the stage, messing with her guitar, watching her team-mates run around like idiots._

 _"Hey." she turned her head towards the warm voice and smiled when she saw Trent, who was smiling nervously at her. "Mind if I sit down?" he asked, gesturing to the space next to her. She smiled and nodded._

 _He sat down and smiled at her, "I wish I had known about your birthday sooner." he said, sounding ashamed, but Kira placed a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't have to get me anything. I'm just glad that you showed up." he smiled again, and reached for something in his pocket, "Actually." he pulled it from his pocket to reveal a small golden box._

 _"Happy Birthday Kira." he smiled softly. She smiled at him as she opened the box, and inside were two bird, one gold, one silver, connected to a gold and silver chain. Kira was speechless, "Wow..." "It was all I could get on short notice. I hope you like it." he said, nervous. Kira smiled at him, "I love it." she hugged him, making him blush slightly. Then he caught sight of Conner and Ethan smiling smugly at them, and his blush deepened._

 _They pulled away slowly and Trent took the necklace and placed it around her neck. She clutched her hand around it, holding it close to where her heart was. "Thank you Trent." his smile, if possible, grew wider. "Happy Birthday, Kira..."_

* * *

 **Back to Present.**

He couldn't believe she still had it, let alone wore it, after all the things he had done.

"Why are you still wearing that?" he asked her, pointing to her necklace. She looked down at it and held it closer to her chest. "Because, it serves as a reminder of the Trent I use to know and care for."

He was baffled. She cared for him? Why would she care for a monster like him? "Why?" he asked, actually looking ashamed of his actions. Though he did them, he never actually wanted to hurt anyone, especially her or her friends. "I'm a monster..."

"Your not a monster. And if that's how you feel...then you don't have to be." there was a slight pause, before he shook his hand, "I don't think I deserve a chance..." "Everyone deserves a second chance. They just have to believe they deserve it."

Trent was silent for a moment, before smiling, only slightly, Kira smiled back. She thought she wouldn't be his reason to smile again. It was really refreshing. Trent smiled even more, before releasing that if he stayed any longer, Mesogog would get suspicious and probably send a search party.

"I have to go." Kira's smiled faded, "I'll be back in the morning. And I'll bring more food next time." he said, cheekily, seeing that she had wolfed it down. She smiled again and nodded.

He grabbed his torch, and began to walk away, but not before smiling in her direction.

* * *

 **Now I can hear people calling out on me saying I got that part from Andros and Ashley. Well I don't care! As long as it was cute! Seeya!**


	3. Conclussions and Coming Closer

**White Cages for Yellow Birds.**

 **Chapter Three; Conclusions and Coming Closer.**

* * *

 **Mesogog's Lair.  
**

Trent was at Mesogog's lair, by the empty cage, staring at the spot where Kira would sit for the remainder of the days. He sighed as he stroked the bars gently, wanting her close so he would know about her well being.

But he knew better then that. She was better off where she is, until he can find a way to get her off the island. Until then, he had to lay low until he could figure something out.

"Wishing your 'true love' was here in your arms?" an irritatingly familiar voice sounded from the entrance of the Prison Chamber. Elsa walked in, smirking positively as she lent against the cage.

"Why don't you go to Zeltrax? I'm sure he would _love_ your company." he smirked as hers disappeared and was replaced with a scowl.

"I find it strange that our Yellow Ranger had manged to escape without some much as a key." she looked at him suspiciously, as he kept a straight face. He had gotten pretty good at lying since he found the Gem. If he was still his old good self, then he probably would've lost this stare down.

"What? You think _I_ got her out? In case you got some short term memory loose, I've been in the main room the whole time, you can check the cameras if you must. And besides, _I_ was the one who caught her, so why would I release my captive?"

She scowled at him, before storming off.

 _Maybe I should go see how Kira is doing._ he thought.

* * *

Trent walked quickly towards the cave, holding some cold drumsticks and kebabs wrapped in a paper towel. He also had a ham sandwich wrapped in there. He lit his torch and walked through the darkness of the cave, before finally seeing the light of candles and Kira leaning against the wall, wrapped in her blanket, looking sad for some reason. He was confused. Why was she sad? Then he remembered, he had been gone for quiet a while now.

"Sorry I took a while. I've had a bit of trouble." he knelt down in front of her, handing her the food. Before noticing the wet lines down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" "I'm fine." she responded quickly. "Your obviously not. Come on, tell me whats wrong." she shook her head, a forced smile gracing her face. "Did you think I wouldn't come back? I promised you that I would." he reminded her, as she smiled, both thankfully and strangely.

"I scare most boys away." she joked and he smiled cheekily.

"Well, I'm not 'most boys'." he sassed, making her giggle. As she went through her meal, he plants more candles and lit them.

"So... How's things at school?" she asked slowly. He shrugged, "Same as before. Conner, glaring. Ethan, gaming and worrying. Hayley, working her worry away. From what I heard from the guys, Dr. Oliver's just as worried to get you out of here. Just as much as _I_ do." he finished, and her head shot up from the food to look at him, liking she thought he was joking.

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm gonna find a way to get you out of here, and safe back in Reefside. Until then, I'll look after you, protect you. I promise." he promised, but she sighed.

"You can't look after me. No-one can." she placed the food down.

"You don't understand." he took her hands gently just as she was about to remove them. "I've never known anyone like you." He noticed her surprised look, and realized what he had just done, and tried to move back, but her hand clamped on top of his, his hands still holding hers. They seemed to be looking at each other for a long time. When in reality, it was only a matter of minutes.

"I really wish I could stay." "Your going?" she looked sad. He didn't like it one bit, especially when he was the reason. "I'll be back tomorrow." he leaned in closer to whisper, "And you'll I'll be back too, don't you?"

She nodded and he smiled at her, before picking up the torch and making his leave.

"Trent." he stopped to look back at her, to see her smiling.

"I've never known anyone like you either." she told him, and his smile grew wider if possible. He nodded and left the cave, leaving Kira smiling at the thought of him.

* * *

 **I actually like where my own story is going. You guys let me know what you like so far in the story. And I'll see you guys next time! *KSic sendoff!* XDXDXD!  
**


End file.
